The 3rd Drawer
by MissNMW
Summary: Will those pictures of Ziva in her bikini ever get destroyed? TIVA. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**I will own a Chevrolette Corvette ZR1 one day, _hey maybe even NCIS.. _but for now;  
I do not own NCIS.

* * *

McGee watched in amusement as the agent next to him made himself comfortable. He had taken off his jacket and had switched on the computer, playing a game of solitaire. He was leaning back in the swivel chair, his feet up resting on the desk.

McGee sat up as he heard the sound of the elevator doors opening. _This is going to get interesting_ he thought smiling.

Ziva walked into the bullpen, "Morning." She said.  
She gave quick calculated look of the bull pen. Then did a double take as she saw the man at Tony's desk.

McGee watched as the agent at the desk finally noticed Ziva's presence. He stood up and offered his hand to shake, "Special Agent Adam Fisher. Pleased to meet you." He grinned.  
Ziva shook his hand and acknowledged him with a simple nod of her head. He sat back in his seat.

She made her way over to McGee's desk and he sighed inwardly, _Another one bites the dust,_ he thought as he saw the way Adam's eyes followed Ziva, _Poor guy has no idea.._ he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Ziva look down at him.

She gestured with her head toward Adam and McGee answered her silent question. "Gibbs made him take a week off because of his arm." McGee lowered his voice, "And the director assigned this temporary agent." They both turned to face the agent, who had his face inches away from the computer screen, frowning slightly. Ziva sighed and sat at her desk.

Gibbs then walked in. "Gear up."

* * *

Ziva slammed her fists against her desk. "Stupid creation!" she said and began to curse in Hebrew at her computer. Adam watched her in fascination.

She could feel his gaze on her. Adam could hear her mutter under her breath. "..Thinks I do not see..googling at me.." she looked up and he grinned at her. She began to rant in Hebrew and threw a stapler at his head. His reflexes were way too slow. McGee grinned as Adam rubbed his forehead. Ziva stood up from her chair and growled, "I'm going to see Abby!"

Adam then began to open the drawers of Tony's desk humming.

The top drawer, a stapler, a letter opener, a few pens, elastic bands, paperclips, a half eaten chocolate bar..

The second drawer, files, files and more files.

The third drawer, it was locked. Adam looked up at McGee who was busily typing on his computer. He took advantage of this and began to pick the lock.

"Adam, I don't think Agent DiNozzo will appreciate you going through his personal items." Adam snapped his head up at McGee who was still typing away.

Adam smiled a little, "What Agent DiNozzo doesn't know won't hurt him." He finally opened the drawer.

"OOH!" he said excitedly. McGee looked up from his desk. He had never seen the inside of Tony's sacred third drawer.

He walked over to Tony's desk as Adam began pulling things out, a stack of GSM magazines, a few condoms, at which Adam exclaimed "WHY WOULD HE NEED THEM HERE?" and lastly.. Adam let out a low whistle as he looked at the last items in the drawer.

"Phwoarrrrrrrrrrr." He said awe, just as Ziva came around the corner.  
McGee almost ran to his desk.

She looked at the photos he had just pulled out of Tony's drawer.

The ones of her in her bikini.

She walked over and snatched the photo out of Adam's hand and stuffed it in her bag.

"I'm going to break his other arm!" she said with a growl.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Tony put the beer down from his hand and heaved himself off the sofa he had been sitting in for most of the day as the knocking on the door became more persistant.

"Alright, Alright." He muttered to himself as he stumbled to his front door, nearly tripping over the pile of junk mail he had forgotten to throw out.

He opened his door to find a very pissed off looking Ziva. And when she looked pissed off, she looked hot. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were flushed. She wore a tight black shirt and jeans and she had her backpack with her. _She musta just got outta work_, Tony thought.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Zee-Vah?" he asked with a grin.

She glared at him. _Ooh if looks could kill.._And walked straight past him into his apartment.

He shut the door and followed her into his living room. He leant against the door frame on his good watching her give a quick calculated, an amused smile on his face.

She spun around to face him.

"You are alone." She stated.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked over to his seat to sit down. "Duh Zee-Vah."

He stopped mid air, his hand on the armrest of the sofa as she glared at him again, except this time her glare was more..

Tony gulped and laughed nervously. "You uh, want a drink?"

"No." She stated taking a step closer to him.

"I could really do with a drink."

"Or not.." he said seeing the expression on her face as she took another step.

He tugged at his baggy t-shirt nevously.

"Sheesh, it's hot in here. I'm gonna go and-"

"Sit." She commanded.

He sat down shakily. He watched as she put down her bag onto the teatable and pulled out..

_Shit._

"Ahh, Ziva. I meant to-"

"No you did not." She growled.

"I was going to it's just-"

"Do not lie." She said sitting on his tea table, her face inches away from his.

He subconsciously leaned back and she leaned forward.

"Tell me the truth Tony. Why do you have these?"

"Well cos-" he began shakily.

"The truth." She repeated again dangerously.

"CosyoulookreallyhotinthemandcosyouknowwhenIwasstuckonthatboatIneeededalittle-"

His outburst was cut off as Ziva's lips crashed to his. He pulled her closer with his free arm and her hands went to his face.

Ziva pulled back gasping for air. Tony pulled her towards him, their lips meeting again, so she was sitting in his lap and he fumbled with his sling. He took it off and flung it to the side.

"What are you doing?" she managed to gasp as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Tony stopped kissing her looked down at his pants.

She followed his gaze.

"Ah." She said looking back up at his face.

"Well, we can't.. you know. With a sling on."

Ziva smirked. "And who said we would..?"

Tony growled, making Ziva chuckle.

"Come on Ziva" he pleaded, "I'll be careful."

This made her chuckle again. "It is not you I am worried about being careful."

She stood up, enjoying the hold she had on him as his eyes followed her, pleading silently.

"How long until your arm is healed?"

"A day" Tony hastily replied.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok a week."

"Really?" Ziva asked smirking.

"A month" Tony mumbled.

Ziva smirk grew into a grin.

She looked down at Tony's pants. "I guess you will just have to wait."

Tony let out a little whine.

"Until then," she said picking up the pictures of her in her bikini from the floor and placing them in Tony's lap "These will just have to do."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stepped out of the elevator whistling then stopped when he walked into the eerie silence of the bullpen.

No Gibbs. No McGee. No Ziva. _Oh, Ziva.._

His mind wandered to that night again.. stupid darn arm. He hadn't seen or heard from her since then and he was counting down the weeks till his arm was better. 3 weeks. His mind wandered to those survival programs he watched sometimes that made him laugh, he could imagine that guy off the show in his Australian accent.. _Weeks: 3. Days: 21. Hours: 504. Minutes: .._ at that point the voice in his head shut up.. he didn't want to strain himself working that out!

Suddenly he heard a high pitched squeal, he spun around just in time to see Abby, he braced himself for impact.

"TONY!"

He winced as Abby hugged him. Tightly.

"Abby.." he managed to breathe out. "My arm."

"Oh, sorry." She said not sounding sorry at all and letting go. Then her face darkened and she punched him on his uninjured arm.

"Ow!" He said rubbing it. "What was that for?! You've been spending too much time with the Ninja!"

Abby stood with her hands on her hips. "That's for leaving us for a whole week!"

"Umff" he said again as Abby hugged him again. She let go.

"That Adam is horrible. Like horrible horrible. We've all missed you so much. Even Gibbs!"

"Hey!" Tony said outraged, "What do you mean even Gibbs?"

Abby ignored him and pushed him to his desk and made him sit down. He looked at his desk which was covered in gum wrappers.

"What is this?" He asked.

Abby looked at his desk. "Oh, that was that Adam."

"You let him sit at my desk?!"

Abby ignored him again. And began to whisper. "He's almost as bad as Vance with his toothpicks."

"Why are you whispering?" Tony asked, whispering.

"Just in case he hears me. I think he has like secret cameras or something. He knows everything. He knew about Ziva nearly killing Adam and Timmy pu-"

"Hold on. Forget Probie for a minute. Ziva did what?!" Tony said in his normal voice.

Abby rolled her eyes.

Then Tony looked around the bull pen again. "Hold on. Where exactly is sh-? I mean where are they?"

* * *

Adam watched stunned as Ziva ran across the parking lot in her high heels. _How did she do that.. ?_

"Fisher!" He snapped out of his daydream as Gibbs voice came into his earpiece.

In MTAC McGee and Gibbs rolled their eyes. They watched as Adam ran across to the car. Ziva was getting impatient and started pulling out just as Adam jumped into the passenger seat. He watched as she pulled up her dress a little higher, making it a bit easier to move her legs and access the brake, clutch and accelerator.

"Fisher!" Gibbs shouted again. "Pay attention."

McGee stuttered "Uh.. A-Adam you might wanna-"

Ziva slammed her foot down and Adam was flung backwards.

"Put your seat belt on." McGee muttered as Adam shouted "What the fuck?!" and held on for dear life.

Gibbs smirked, then was back to business.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, McGee in tow. Tony stood up.

"Hey boss. Didja miss me?" Gibbs smirked. "Not really." Tony clutched his heart as Abby giggled, "I'm hurt." Gibbs rolled his eyes and sat at his desk.

Tony turned to McGee who was also sitting at his desk.

"McGee.. Or should I say Thom. E. Gemcity? Abby's been filling me in. Back to the writing then?"

McGee glared at Abby, who looked at the floor guiltily. McGee opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard the ping of the elevator. Abby was glad for the distraction.

Ziva, Adam and a man in handcuffs stepped out. Gibbs walked over and they exchanged a few words. Adam, Gibbs and the suspect walked to interrogation.

"What?" Tony asked, following where McGee's eyes were.

He turned around and his jaw dropped.

He took in the sight of her, hair straightened, smoky eyed and that dress.. _Ohohohoooo.. those long legs.. 21 DAMN DAYS._

"Probie," he said, his voice wavering a little. "How long have I been away?"

He gulped. "Pinch me."

Abby happily obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Adam walked into the bullpen to see Tony and Abby huddled around McGee's desk and talking in hushed tones.

"-you sure he keeps it here?" Tony asked.

Adam cleared his throat, standing behind them.

They sprang away from the desk guiltily and turned to face him.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. We weren't going through Timmy's desk." Abby squeaked.

Tony rolled his eyes and glared at Abby.

"Uh.. Bye Tony!" she said as McGee walked into the bullpen. He walked past Adam and Tony and sat at his desk. Oblivious to what had just happened.

Tony began to grin. He extended a hand to Adam. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Fisher. Adam Fisher. Uh – regular agent." He said chuckling shaking Tony's hand.

"Heh." Tony said shaking his head a little. "I just wanted to shake the hand of the man who has a death wish."

Adam stopped laughing. "huh?" he asked a little confused.

Tony hit the back of Adams head, Gibbs style. Adam rubbed his head as McGee snickered "What were you thinking?! Taking a paperclip off her desk without asking? You know she can kill-"

He stopped as Gibbs walked in. "Hi boss." He said with his trademark smile. The one that made women go weak at the knees, men envy him and children instantly like him, and most importantly, made him get away with everything. Gibbs slapped the back of his head. Well.. almost everything.

"Boss where's Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Getting changed into something a bit more suitable." Gibbs replied briskly sitting at his own desk.

Tony pouted a little and Adam walked to Tony's desk and sat down, making himself comfortable.

Tony walked over to his desk. Adam. Tony glared at him.

Adam stood up. "Aw yeah."

Tony said nothing as Adam walked half way across the bullpen. Tony coughed and gestured to his desk.

"Huh" Adam said as he walked back to Tony's desk and unsuccessfully began stuffing the wrappers into his pockets, causing them to spill onto the floor. He began to pick them off the floor.

McGee and Gibbs smirked from behind their desks.

Tony sighed. "Just leave it."

Adam shrugged and dropped all the wrappers he had collected back onto the floor, he walked across the bullpen again.

"Erm, Jethro?" he asked with a grin.

Gibbs smirk widened as Tony tried to hold back his laughter with a cough.

"There's a desk behind McGee.. Adam."

* * *

Tony stood up suddenly.

"That's it!" He shouted. "Where is she?!"

McGee looked up from his paperwork warily.

He sighed. "What is it now Tony?"

Tony turned to face McGee. "Ziva!" he said.

"What about her?" McGee asked.

"She's been gone for ages! It doesn't take that long to get changed!"

"She might be with Abby." McGee said with a shrug.

"I just rang the lab! She isn't!" Tony said exasperated.

"Why do you wanna know where she is anyway?" McGee asked raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

Tony sat down a little flustered. "Because Probie.. We have a lot of paperwork to do. You see how Gibbs very conveniently has to see the Director?"

"Well, we have an extra pair of hands!"

"We do?" Tony questioned, then he stood up. "We do!"

"Adam?" he called. "Adam!"

He groaned and walked to the desk behind McGee's.

"Ad-" he stopped.

Adams desk was empty. He turned to McGee.

"PROBIE! Where's Adam?" He asked.

McGee shrugged. "No idea."

_Brainwave._ He bit back a smile as Tony dragged himself back to his desk

"So.." McGee said slyly "No Ziva.. and no Adam.."

Tony looked up. "Are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Tony questioned.

"What?" McGee asked, feigning innocent.

"I gotta use the head." Tony mumbled and stalked out of the bullpen.

McGee grinned.

* * *

Tony put his hand on the handle to the mens toilet to open the door then froze.

He heard a crash.

Then Adam's voice.

_"Z..iiiiiii..v..aaa"_ Adam moaned..

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Tony shook his head. No correction.. Adam didn't moan_. He groaned._

He heard a few more crashes, then the sound of a cubicle door shutting.

Adam and Ziva..? _NO! No way!_

Tony's hand acted of it's own accord and opened the door. He walked in and he..

Laughed.

Adam whimpered through his tie, which Ziva had used for a make shift gag, as Tony pulled out his cell phone and began to snap pictures. He was laughing so hard his stomach was aching and his eyes were watering.

He heard a flush and Ziva walked out of a cubicle and smiled. "Hello Tony." She said as she calmly washed her hands, swinging her now tied up hair.

This made Tony laugh even more.

"What..happened..to..him?" Tony gasped after he had stopped laughing.

Ziva had handcuffed Adam to the bottom of the cubicle, he was laying on his front, and his pants were down. Showing his pale bottom.

Ziva with a frown. "He pinched my ass. He has been looking at my ass all week. I thought it was about time someone looked at his."

"So how many people have..?"

"4" Ziva said with a shrug.

Tony looked at Ziva in awe, "You are one sick chick Ziva David" he breathed out just as Agent James Sergeant walked in. He one look at Tony and Ziva. Tony who was grinning like a fool, Ziva who gave him a frightening smile. He then looked at Adam.

He re-zipped his fly. "I'll come back later." He said with an unsure smile.

Ziva walked past Tony and out of the toilets.

_Too close.. too close.  
_He stopped himself from jumping her there and then.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. _God. That smile. That beautiful smile_. "You coming?" she asked.

He merely nodded as she walked away. If you could call it a walk, it was more a strut. Her hips swinging..

* * *

McGee watched as Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen and sat at their desks. They sat quietly at their desks and began their paperwork. Occasionally he would hear Tony chuckle and shake his head and look up to see a smirk on Ziva's face.

_I'm not going to ask. I'm not going to ask. I'm not going to ask. Ok. I'm going to ask._

"What's the joke?"

No answer.

"And where's Adam?"

Tony snorted with laughter. "Well.. It's a long story.. but the _bottom_ line is.." Tony said and pointed at Ziva, who snickered.

"..The bottom line is, we have decided to turn the other _cheek_, to the fact that he has left us with all this paperwork." Ziva said.

Tony looked at Ziva in surprise. "You got that one right, Zee-Vah"

She grinned.

McGee sighed and got back to doing his paperwork as Tony and Ziva began to laugh at a joke about a donkey..

* * *

Tony watched curiously as Director Vance walked down the stairs, looking.. not particularly happy.

He looked up five minutes later to see..

Adam. And Vance.

Together.

Uh-Oh.

Tony watched as Vance whispered something to Adam. Adam then began to walk up the stairsshakily.

Vance scanned the bullpen.

Then his eyes came to rest on Tony.

He gulped.

"Heheh, Director Vance. To what do we-"

"Ms David." Vance said. His nostrils flaring.

"Heh, Ziva," Tony said, shaking his head a little. "She's not here at the moment. Can I take a-"

"I'm in no mood for games Agent DiNozzo. When she's back, from what I assume is a visit to Ms Scuito's lab, tell her I wish to see her. Immediately."

Tony chuckled nervously. "Uh- sure thing Tooth- Vance."

Vance left.

"What was that about?" McGee questioned to Tony, who began pulling at his hair.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Tony paced the bullpen nervously, awaiting Ziva's return. He was worrying _for_ Ziva. He adjusted his trousers higher over his stomach and turned to face McGee.

"PROBIE! Will you stop that tapping?!" he snapped

McGee, looked down at his fingers, which had stopped typing at Tony's command. Then looked up at Tony.

He held back a snort of laughter, surveying Tony's hair which was standing up in random places, he looked like he had just crawled out of bed.

"What exactly did you two do?" McGee asked curiously, desperately trying to look Tony in the eye and not stare at his head.

It must have been big if Vance wanted to see Ziva.

Usually when Tony did something stupid Vance would just e-mail Gibbs. Not that Gibbs ever read his e-mails. Not that McGee knew that. Because McGee never happened to accidently on purpose hack into Gibbs's e-mails for fun.

"What did we do?" Tony asked. McGee nodded, pursing his lips.

Tony let out a strangled laughter.

"What did we do?!" Tony laughed again and McGee regretted asking.

Tony suddenly bounded to McGee's desk and began to whisper.

"I didn't do anything Probie! It's my favourite ninja! She's got herself into-"

"McGee, Abby would like to see-" Ziva began as she went to sit at her desk, then jumped as Tony ran to her, pushing her out of the bullpen with his one arm. She was too stunned to react.

"Ziva," he hissed, looking around him. "Run! Run!"

Ziva blinked rapidly at his face in shock, which was millimetres away from hers. She was close enough to kiss him, she shook that thought from her head, a question forming on her lips

"Tony..! Wha-?"

"Ms David. Nice of you to join us. " Came Vance's voice booming from above as Tony whimpered slightly. "Follow me." He commanded.

Tony let his hands drop from Ziva's shoulders and turned to look up at Vance .

"Uh- Vance. Director.. Director Vance. You don't mind if I tag along do you?" Tony asked with an uncertain smile.

Vance looked at Tony, his face expressionless; Tony took it as his cue to carry on talking.

"I mean.. me and Ziva are partners. There's no secrets between us, well there were before. But not now. Well what I mean is uh. We're inseparable. We go together like-"

Vance looked cooly at Tony as he rambled. "No."

"But V- Director Va-" Tony whined, trying to be polite.

"No."

"Peanut butter and jelly. Gibbs and coff-"

Vance shot a look so deathly, Tony wilted a little.

"Agent DiNozzo, if you value your job I suggest you sit down and finish your paperwork."

Tony laughed uncertainly and walked to his desk and sat down, defeated.

He shot an apologetic look to Ziva, which she acknowledged with a slight nod. Ziva began to walk up the stairs to Vance, Tony eyes followed her the whole time. He couldn't help but look at her, really _look_ at her. She was so freakin' se- FOCUS DiNozzo!

This didn't count as screwing over your partner did it?

* * *

Cynthia looked up from her papers as Gibbs strode into the room, looking happy as ever. Here we go again, she thought with a small smile. She was used to Gibbs and his polite way of asking to see the Director.

Gibbs flung open the door and his ears filled with Vance's "out door" voice.

"-haven't had a sexual harassment talk in a long time! I don't know what you were used to at Mossad but here at NCIS-"

Gibbs scanned the room to see Adam leaning against a wall, his face was pinched and he looked like his legs were going to give way any minute. Gibbs rolled his eyes. Darn fool.

Ziva was sitting, her face emotionless, as she listened to Vance droning on.

"What the heck are you playing at Leon?!" Gibbs demanded, spreading his arms wide. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Vance matched Gibbs steely glare.

"Ms David is suspended for a week." he stated then turned to Ziva.

"Badge and gun." He said, holding out his hand.

Ziva glanced at his face. She didn't actually know why she disliked him so much, well apart from the fact that he was shouting at her, her hand was itching to wipe the little bits of spit that had sprayed onto on her face.. it was Tony, he was rubbing onto her.. she smiled internally, if onl-

"Ms David?!" Vance broke her out of her mid day sexual fantasy.

Ziva ignored his voice, stood and walked to Gibbs, handing him her badge and gun, before stepping out of the room, clicking the door shut behind her.

Gibbs smirked a little, before turning to glare at Adam.

He walked out of the room, ignoring Vance's protests. "Gibbs. Agent Gibbs.. I suggest you get back here now. I need to talk to y-"

"Whatever it is Leon. I'm sure it can wait." Gibbs threw over his shoulder.

Gibbs walked out to stumble into Ziva.

"Gibbs look I would apologise but rule-"

Gibbs slapped Ziva on the back of her head gently.

"Ya think I don't know my own rules Ziva?" Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

Ziva said nothing but stood next to Gibbs and looked down at McGee and Tony at their desks.

Ziva frowned as she watched Tony banged his head on his desk repeatedly. Gibbs simply smirked.

"So I have one field agent. McGee."

"You also have Adam."

Gibbs fixed Ziva with a steely glare.

"After what you did to him? I doubt that somehow Ziva."

Ziva looked at him in surprise.

"I'd recognise those Mossad style knots anywhere Ziva." Gibbs said smirking. Ziva smiled a little, "And despite what DiNozzo and Abs think, I am human. Believe it or not, I do use the can."

"The can?" Ziva questioned and Gibbs chuckled.

"Ask DiNozzo."

Ziva followed Gibbs down the stairs and into the bullpen and Tony jumped up, stumbling over his own feet.

"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed. Ziva made a face, "What is using 'the can'?" she asked and Gibbs smirked from his desk.

"The can.. also known as the toilet, the bathroom, the restroom, the washroom, the lavatory, the head, the crapper, the-"

"What did Vance say?" McGee interrupted.

Tony turned to face McGee and narrowed his eyes.

"Well. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrobie, I was just getting to that."

McGee rolled his eyes as soon as Tony turned his back.

"What did Vance say?" He repeated

"She's been suspended." Gibbs said from his desk.

McGee's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. And Tony's skin paled.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "For a week."

McGee let out breath and said, "I have only one thing to say."

"Say it McSay-It." Tony commanded.

"You're telling Abby."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Tony shifted nervously. What was he doing here? Did he have a death wish? He adjusted a rebellious spike on his head for the 3rd time in the reflection of Ziva's car window.

He tucked the bunch of flowers under his armpit.

Exotic flowers for an exotic beauty.

Anthurium's, Hibiscus's and other flowers with names that had gone straight over Tony's head. Tony's eyes had nearly popped out of his head when the florist told him how much they cost. He was distracted.. thinking.. thoughts..

Thoughts that he really shouldn't have been thinking in public.

He took a deep breath, had one more look in at his hair and made his way up to her apartment, untucking the flowers from his armpit.

He never actually realised how much he'd used his arms. And he couldn't wait until the stupid sling came off.

There was so much he missed doing, like driving. He hated the fact that he had to walk or take the tube to work. Just the journey to work seemed so.. long. He'd walk into work, get head slapped for being late and then realise he still had the rest of the day ahead of him..

It had been a long week with McGeek, Gibbs and _another _temporary agent, whose name he couldn't even remember..

A long week without Ziva.

* * *

He contemplated turning around ad going back home. What was he doing here? He asked himself again as his hand reached out, knocking tentatively at the door.

She opened the door and then he remembered.

He was here because he missed her.

She was barefoot, wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper. Her hair was piled up messily on the top of her head and her cheeks were rosy and flushed. The smell of her cooking wafted through the door.

"Tony!" she said, the shock evident in her voice.

"What are you doing here?"

I miss you. I think I like-

"Tony?"

Damn it DiNozzo! Stop staring!

"Huh?" Tony asked

Ziva frowned, and surveyed Tony curiously. "What are you doing here Tony?"

He looked down at his feet then met Ziva's curious gaze. He tried to move the bunch of flowers to his other hand, then remembered. The flowers seemed to have increased in size miraculously during the journey from outside her apartment to.. well outside her apartment.

Ziva smirked.

"Ziva.. I.. I was just.."

"Yes?"

"I wondered if you wanted to go on a dat-?"

"Ziva!" came a voice that sounded distinctively like Abby's from inside the apartment, interrupting Tony.

Tony had just asked her on a date. Well, almost.

Ziva?" asked Abby, hopping to the door. "Who is it?"

Ziva cleared her throat as Abby shrieked "Tony!"

She pulled Tony in by the collar of his jacket, which he only had one arm through and Ziva moved out of the way to let him in.

Tony surveyed the apartment, as Abby pushed him to sit down on a chair. He placed the flowers down onto the tea table.

"Ziva's cooking." Abby said with a grin.

Tony glanced at Ziva who sat down opposite him before answering with a little smile; "Smells good."

"So.." Abby began with a huge grin.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Who are the flowers for?"

Tony glanced at Ziva who was avoiding looking at him.

"Erm.."

"The girl that totally hung up on but you won't admit it?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't think me and Timmy haven't noticed!"

Tony said nothing, but just stared at Ziva, who suddenly found her ceiling very interesting.

"HELLO!" Abby said, waving her hand in front of Tony's face. "Earth to Tony!"

"Hmm?" Tony asked, breaking his eyes away from Ziva.

"I'm right aren't I? They're for her."

"Uh, yeah." Tony said, standing, not being able to take the awkward tension in the room anymore. "I just.. I'm gonna go now."

Ziva stood up and Tony shook his head.

"It's ok. I'll let myself out. Erm. Guess I'll see you both on Monday."

Ziva simply nodded, sitting down, as Tony clicked the door shut behind him.

She was feeling numb.

"Bye Tony!" Abby cried.

She turned to face Ziva, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, that was weird." She mused.

Then grinned as she realised that Ziva was staring at the flowers on the table.

She loved it when she was right.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Tony stepped out of the elevator. He was late.

_Stupid tube. Stupid arm. Stupid DiNozzo!_

He walked towards the bullpen to see Ziva hovering between his and McGee's around his desk.

She had her back to him so he quickly hid behind the make-shift wall behind Ziva's desk before she saw him. He positioned his head behind some folders and peered discreetly between them over the wall and watched her. She was pacing between the two desks, her arms crossed, occasionally looking toward the elevator.

He hadn't seen or spoken to her since he had turned up to her apartment unannounced.

The whole weekend he rattled around in his apartment, scolding himself for ever thinking that Ziva felt the same way he did.

He really _liked_ her.

He stood behind the wall for five minutes, just watching her. Until..

"Ahem."

Tony spun around, losing his balance and toppled onto the floor. He looked up.

"Uh- Hi boss."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, as Tony pulled himself up, so he was crouching.

"Ya mind telling me what you're doing DiNozzo?"

"I was just- I just-"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow.

"I was just getting to work boss."

Tony stood up, fixing his suit with one arm and chuckled.

Ziva looked over curiously. _When did Tony get there?_

She went over to her desk and sat down, trying her best to eavesdrop.

"Ok. I get your point boss." Tony said as Gibbs looked deliberately over to Tony's desk, then back at Tony.

He walked into the bullpen. Not looking in Ziva's direction once.

He went to sit at his desk as suddenly Gibbs hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"Ouch! Boss! What was that for?!" Tony said, rubbing his head.

"For being late." He said with a smirk as Tony huffed sitting down at his desk. " Again."

* * *

By Thursday McGee had formed 3 theories to why Tony and Ziva were not speaking to each other.

He was inspired by the awkward tension that seemed to follow Tony and Ziva.

They had spent the whole day pushing cold cases. Down in the lab Abby was going out of her mind, desperately finding something to do, and Jimmy was having a hard time staying awake listening to Ducky's stories.

Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, so McGee scribbled down ideas for the book furiously in his notebook, fearing that if he didn't write them at that very moment they would slip out of his mind

He sighed looking at Tony's desk. Tony was sleeping and snoring softly, his mouth open a little.

He looked over to Ziva's desk, which was empty. He didn't even see her get up.

He turned his chair around back to where his notebook was. _Weird. I could have sworn it was.._

Suddenly his notebook came flying from behind him. It landed on the table with force.

"You know McGee," Ziva said quietly, as he winced. "If you wanted to know, you could have just asked."

McGee took a deep breath and squeaked out: "Asked what?"

Ziva leaned forward, her breath hot on McGee's neck.

"Oh please. You know what I am talking about."

McGee gulped.

"Ziva, I just jotted down some ideas for the book. About Tommy and L-"

"Oh please!" Ziva hissed, "We all know that the book is based on us!"

McGee said nothing, trying his best to control his breathing.

"So, ask me McGee."

"Ziva.."

"Ask me!" Ziva said loudly, causing Tony to stir in his sleep.

"Fine!" McGee said, and Tony looked up blearily. What was going on?

McGee screwed his eyes shut, and asked: "Did you and Tony have sex?"

He braced himself for some sort of physical pain, but instead heard the sound of someone choking. He hoped Ziva wasn't strangling Tony.

He opened his eyes to see Gibbs, who was coughing, spluttering and trying his best not to spill his coffee.. any more. Gibbs always chose the greatest times to appear and disappear.

There was a silence whilst Gibbs calmed himself down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well?" He gasped looking at both Tony and Ziva as McGee sat looking wide eyed at him. "Did you?"

Tony placed his head back onto the desk and closed his eyes.

Tony murmured something that sounded a lot like "I wish.", before saying loudly "No boss."

"You, uh, sure?" Gibbs asked again.

"Trust me boss, I'd remember." Tony said a little smile playing on his lips.

Gibbs cleared his throat, before saying "Good" and hurrying out of the bullpen, clearly embarrassed at his reaction to the question.

McGee buried his head in his hands. He jumped as Ziva stabbed his notebook.

Ziva picked up the knife, the notebook still on it.

"I will have this McGee." She said authoritatively before slinking to her desk.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_Thank you to all those who Favourite Story/Story Alert'ed this.  
(so.. i know you're reading this.. hint hint.. reviews? please?)  
AND an even bigger thanks to those who DID review (:  
OH, next chapter will be the last _

* * *

By Friday Abby was going crazy. Well, crazier..

"I just don't understand!" she cried.

McGee screwed up his face in concentration, tapping at the keyboard.

"Yeah, neither do I. I mean I just need to figure out where the feed-"

"Not that McGee!" Abby said, sighing impatiently. "I know where it came from. I'm talking 'bout Tony and Ziva. I'm not talking to them until they-"

"Hold on Abby. You _know _where it came from?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yes. But anyway, I mean, it's obvious they have feelings for eachoth-"

"You know where it came from and didn't think to tell me?" McGee asked incredulously, turning to stand in front of her.

"McGee! Gibbs is gonna be here any second! And I wanna finish this conversation before he turns up, spouting his rules like the la- Too late!"

McGee rolled his eyes as Abby pushed him out of the way.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed with a grin, her eyes set on the Caf-Pow! in his hand.

Tony greeted her with a "Hey" and Ziva simply smiled.

She eyed them both with no expression and said cooly: "I'm not talking to you two."

Gibbs smirked as Tony sighed and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You guys!" Abby said, stamping her foot, after they hadn't said anything. "I'm serious! I'm not talking to you two until you kiss and make up!"

Ziva looked mildly alarmed so Abby explained hastily. "You don't really have to kiss him! Unless you want to-"

Tony chuckled as Ziva's face flushed a little.

"Abby." Gibbs said impatiently, although he too wished that Tony and Ziva would start speaking. Even if it lead to them doing other things..

The only reason Gibbs kept up the "Rule 12" façade was so they'd have enough sense to keep it out of the office! He knew that if he gave his "blessing" then they'd do _whatever _they wanted, _whenever _they wanted.

"OK Gibbs! Fine! But I'm serious you two!" Abby said, turning to her computer. "Gibbs, Ask me the question."

Gibbs smiled and asked:

"What do you got Abs?"

* * *

Later that day, after the case was wrapped up, and Gibbs had given them permission to go home, Tony and Ziva stood together awkwardly waiting for the elevator.

McGee was down in the lab with Abby, she had persuaded him to go to a concert with her, and she was taking time saying goodnight to her "babies".

The elevator doors "pinged" open and Tony, being the gentleman that he was, gestured for Ziva to enter first and then followed.

Ziva tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed.

And Tony looked up at the ceiling, pursing his lips, and rolling his neck.

He looked at Ziva.

Finally, when Ziva could no longer take his staring she demanded "What?"

Tony reached out and flicked the elevator switch, plunging them into darkness, and Ziva realised exactly how close she was standing next to him, it was funny how light changed the perspective on things like that.

"Abby's right." Tony said with a sexy lopsided smile.

And Ziva melted a little. "She is most of the time."

"We need to talk."

Ziva turned to face Tony and sighed, "Yes, we do."

"How 'bout, I uh, I pick you up 'bout 7. After I get this thing off." Tony said, gesturing to his arm, "We'll get something to eat, and uh, talk."

Ziva nodded, turning to flick the elevator switch again.

"That would be nice."

Tony grinned.

"Uh, great. 7 then?" he asked just as the elevator doors opened.

Ziva smirked before stepping out of the elevator, and saying over her shoulder:

"It's a date."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Tony was a happy man. He could now use both his arms.

After having a hot shower, thinking of Ziva, (and then a cold one.. trying _not_ to think of Ziva) he dressed into an expensive black button down shirt and matching slacks. He styled his hair with extra care, and sighed.

He studied his reflection in the mirror, and smiled weakly. _Relax DiNozzo. It's a_ date._ It's what you're best at.. (amongst other things..)_ he let out strangled cry, a cross between laughter and.. he didn't know what else, before smoothing out his shirt and letting out a deep breath.

It's _Ziva._

_

* * *

_After trying every item of clothing she had, Ziva opted for a simple knee-length purple dress. She had seriously considered opening the door _naked, _after all, it was_ sultry ex-Mossad Officer Lis_- Ziva and Tony. It was bound to happen, sooner or later. Ziva preferred sooner. Whether "it" was just sex or a relationship, she didn't know.. yet.

All would be revealed tonight.

She growled as she attempted to put her hair up. Again. And then gave up. She seemed to remember Tony saying something about liking her hair better down anyway..

* * *

Ziva quickly checked her relection in the mirror, before moving to answer the door. She opened the door and..

Instantly regretted not opening the door naked.

His eyes flickered quickly, to take her body in, head to toe, ever so discreetly. Anyone else would have missed it, but not Ziva. She blushed a little, despite the smirk on her face as his eyes met hers.

"Uh.. Hi" he said sheepishly with a grin, handing her a fresh bunch of flowers.

Ziva accepted them and inhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering shut and Tony stood frozen, just watching. She opened her eyes sleepily with a little smile and said "Hello.." and Tony felt like he was in a movie, everything felt like it was in slow motion, her mouth was moving but his brain could not process what she was saying. His eyes traced her retreating figure as she turned away from him and walked further into her apartment. She looked amazing.

She peered over her shoulder at him, giving him a strange look, as she placed the flowers into a vase.

"..Or you could just stand there day dreaming"

"Hmm?" Tony asked, finally zoning back in.

Ziva sighed, rolling her eyes.

There was an awkward silence but was broken quickly when Tony decided to blurt out: "Nice dress.." Ziva blushed a little turning to face Tony, and he had the sudden urge to cancel their dinner reservations (although he'd been think about doing it since she opened the door) .. and eat in.

Instead he found his voice, and asked "You ready?"

Ziva broke away from his gaze and grabbed her purse from the table and began walking towards the door, she hesitated a little nervously as Tony decided to move from the frame of the door a little too late.

She clicked the door shut behind her as Tony hovered behind her. She turned around to face him and frowned. Oh right, too close. Tony took a step back to bump into a little figure behind him.

"Sorry!" He almost shouted at the little old lady standing there with a smile on her face.

Ziva squeezed her eyes shut. Oh great.

The old lady then noticed Ziva. "Ziva!" she exclaimed, shuffling forward to hug her. Ziva faked a smile, "Mrs Williams." she replied with a business like nod and hesitantly opened her arms. Tony tried his best not to laugh. The old lady enveloped Ziva in a hug, one that would put Abby's to shame, and then released her.

"Well.." she began, taking in Ziva's appearance and then glancing at Tony, who gave his best DiNozzo grin "Don't you look nice? Off on a date?"

Ziva looked sideways at Tony before opening her mouth to speak, "I-"

"And this must be your boyfriend." she said, turning to Tony and ignoring the look of surprise on Ziva's face as Tony didn't correct her.

Tony grin faltered a little as Mrs Williams squeezed his arm gently and murmured, (creepily and huskily) "Such big arms.." her eyes then travelled down Tony's body "and such big.. feet." She smiled misheviously at Ziva, before asking her with a smirk, "You know what that means don't you?"

Tony gulped before snatching his arm away and grabbing Ziva's hand. "Yeah, uh, we should go now."

He tugged at Ziva's hand and she helplessly followed, looking behind at Mrs Williams in confusion who simply winked in response.

* * *

"What did Mrs Williams mean?" Ziva asked as she put on her seatbelt and Tony coloured a little, turning on the ignition and suddenly Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" blasted out of the stereo, Tony turned a deeper shade of red and turned the music down, he didn't usually listen to Justin, but he needed a little something for his confidence on his way to Ziva's.

He pulled out onto the road and keeping his eyes on the road replied dismissively "Heh, who knows?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow. He was lying, she could always tell. Instead of pursuing the subject, she asked him. "Where are we going?" Tony looked at her, trying his best not to stare and replied.

"Just a little place I know."

* * *

Ziva surveyed the overflowing restaurant as Tony greeted the Maître d'.

"DiNozzo," he said, offering his hand, the Maître d' smiled warmly and shook his hand, "we spoke on the phone."

The Maître d's eyes widened in response. "Oh, yes," he said, glancing at Ziva, who watched with curiosity, "you explained some.. special cirumstances." he then sprung into action and led them to a table in the corner.

"I am under dressed" she muttered to Tony as she sat down. She nodded, faking a smile at the Maître d' as he left them and Tony scoffed a little, before replying honestly, "Believe me Ziva. You look great."

Ziva smiled a little at the compliment and a waiter handed Tony the wine selection. She scanned the restaurant again before looking at Tony. She blinked in surprise, to see him staring back at her.

Now was his chance. He was going to tell her how he felt. "Ziva, I-" he began, before being interrupted by the waiter, who was oblivious to the electrifying looks across the table.

Tony handed the list back to the waiter, with a "Surprise us" and not breaking eye contact from Ziva's brown eyes.

She was the first to give in and looked away.

He still couldn't believe it. Here he was, on a date with Ziva David, and he still couldn't form the words to tell her how he felt.

He would have to show her instead.

Ziva watched stunned as Tony suddenly stood, placing his napkin onto the table, he walked over to the Maître d' and spoke animatedly and the Maître d' nodded and chuckled a little as Tony walked back over to Ziva.

"Tony.. Wh-?" she began as he pulled her up by the hand, for the second time tugging her along with him.

Tony walked to his mustang and leaned heavily against it, looking down on the ground.

"Tony?"

He looked up into her uncertain eyes as she walked towards him. She stood in front of him and he placed his hands low on her waist and she shivered despite the warm air. Now or never. He pressed his lips to hers and Ziva found herself pulling him closer. He pulled away with a sigh and Ziva's eyes searched his.

"I like you Ziva. I like you a lot."

* * *

Tony lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear. He let out a low whistle, as he glanced at Ziva.

"Well," he said with a leer, "I certainly don't need those pictures anymore."

Ziva smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. She turned onto her stomach, moving her hair out of her way and shuffled closer to Tony, yawning a little. Tony smiled, and pulled his _girlfriend_ closer as she snuggled up to him.

He watched as her eyes finally shut and reached over to the bedside table. He picked up his cellphone, checking for any messages when he was suddenly struck by an idea.

He was too good..

Easy, DiNozzo.. Easy, ya just gotta get the right angle.. Yep, that's it.

He took the picture, completely forgetting that he hadn't turned off the capture tone.

Shit.

Ziva sat up, it was hard to believe that she was just asleep a few moments ago. She narrowed her eyes, as Tony tried his best to untangle himself from her and the covers.

He fell off the bed and she pounced, he held his arm high above his head and held her to him with his other arm.

He grinned, and laughed sheepishly "Ziva, you're awake! Ready for round two?"

"DiNozzo!" Ziva growled "Give me the cell phone. NOW!"

Tony laughed and pressed his lips to hers, to his surprise she deepened the kiss, then swung a leg over so she was straddling him and suddenly gripped the arm above his head.

"Easy.." He whimpered "It's only just healed." Then realised what she was trying to do. Damn she was good.

He pushed her off him and scrambled away, but she was too quick for him, she jumped and grabbed his hand with the cell phone in, making the buttons press and the cellphone beep.

They stopped, frozen, ignoring the suggestive position they were in, and looked down at the screen of the cell phone in horror.

_*Picture message sent to: Gibbs*_

**_end._**

_

* * *

_There we are! THE END. Finally LOL. This chapter is much longer than the others, and I was considering dividing it in two and uploading two seperate chapters.. but then I thought: They've waited long enough!  
I hope it met your expectations ^^  
Thank you to all the reviewers! It would make my day if EVERYONE reading this reviewed, (Especially you mysterious people who Story Alerted it without reviewing..!)

;D


End file.
